The Black Neko
by deaveia
Summary: A girl named Miyumi went to pick strawberries and then gets kidnapped by naraku what happens to her next


Disclamer: I don't own Naraku and no other characters are in this oh and there are no other characters in this story.

The Black Neko

Hey my name is Miyumi I'll be your narrator for this story. Well for this story I'm going to tell is mostly about how I found my first and final true love. Well I'll tell you a little bit of what I look like and a little about my history and all that stuff. I look like a twelve year old but I'm sixteen, I'm four foot nine, have purpleish- black hair that goes to the floor, creamy peachy skin, have ember- blood red eyes, have cat ears and tail- same color as my hair- and I wear a black with purple flowered kimono. I have a terrible past like I have no family besides my foster parents; well one is the other one is like my older brother not like a father. The very young couple are only like 10 years older then me, I think, and we live in this house like hut thing in the middle of the woods. Maybe I don't have the greatest in life or anything, but I'm fortune it enough that I do have a family that would do anything to make me happy and roof over my head, so I don't complain much about it.

This is how my story begins Tori, my foster dad, and I was in a fight.

"Iyomi can I have some dango and some sweet rice please" I asked.

"Iyomi can we have some fried eggs, and maybe some fried noodles too please" Tori asked.

"No dango and sweet rice" I disagreed.

"No fried eggs and fried noodles" Tori disagreed.

"How about some fried noodles, sweet rice, and fried eggs mixed together and dango and a strawberry shortcake for desert" Iyomi replied in her angelic voice "does that sound good."

"It sounds amazing Iyomi-chan" I cheered as my eyes were as big as bowls and smiling like I just got some good news that makes people cheerful and just by imaging I was going to eat soon I was drooling all over the chair I was sitting on.

"Starving much twerp" Tori cooed. (Tori always call me twerp to just make fun of me)

"Stop calling me twerp Tori and to answer your question yes I'm hungry and I'm bored of sitting around till dinners ready" I replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind getting some strawberries from the woods I seemed to have ran out of strawberries for the shortcake" questioned Iyomi.

"I don't mind at all while I'm out do you guys need anything as in other food for the rest of the meal please speak now or forever hold your peace" I joked a bit.

"No not at all" Iyomi giggled.

"Okay then bye" I replied.

"Bye twerp" Tori replied

"Bye" Iyomi replied.

* * *

><p>She went to the back to get a basket to put the berries in and then headed out into the woods. After a little while she decided to sit down and rest under a tree before starting to find a good strawberry patch again. After a little while of sitting around she started hunting for a good strawberry patch again and hiked down towards a river that it had water ragging from the left over ice from this winter, but since it's about mid-September over here in Japan its normal. While I was thinking up a plan to get across the ragging river I sensed someone watching me, so I looked around and saw nothing but the forest and the raging river I shouted "hello is anyone here" but no one answered and I started getting worried and ran to where I thought was home, but it didn't take me long to notice that I was lost so I decided to rest under a tree. After staring at the tree right in front of me for I don't know how long I noticed it was getting darker and darker in the forest then looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting on the horizon and decided to sleep under the tree for the night and wait till morning to look for home. About a couple of minutes after midnight I sensed someone watching me but when I jolted up I saw a shadowy figure and it hit me on the head and I blacked out, but saw a devilish grin on his face before I did and I knew I was in big trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up I was in a dark dank room that smelled of blood and somehow strawberries too I don't know why but when looked in front of me and I saw some strawberries and I could have sworn that they were not there when I woke up, but then my stomach growled and I ate one and surprised that they were juicy and delicious just the way I liked them. After satisfying my stomach I remembered what happened the night she was hit by a strange shadow or person, but it didn't smell anything like a human, and I wondered who he, why was he following me, what does he want with me, and where was I. While I was pondering these thoughts then I got bored of sitting around in this room and decided to look for him and have him answer my questions. A little while after trying and attempting to find a door or something to get me out of the room I found a door and got myself out of the room to go exploring the building. After looking thru almost every room in the building I found a dark onomastic room and found a similar shadowy figure in that room and it was looking straight at her and it looked like a male in front of a window, or something that looked like a window of some sort, after some seconds of staring at each other I decided to ask a question.<p>

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Naraku and I know who you are Miyumi" the shadowy figure or is now named Naraku answered.

"How do you know my name" I asked'

"I have been watching you for some time now and don't worry you are in my castle and you are going to work for me till you die or whenever I die, but don't count on it Miyumi" Naraku replied "any more questions" Naraku added.

"Naraku I w …" I was cut off by Naraku.

"It's Naraku-sama" Naraku interrupted.

"Um Naraku-sama I was wondering why you were following me" I questioned.

"I needed a new worker at my castle" Naraku answered

"Okay" I replied

"Oh and you start now" he replied.

* * *

><p>Let just say ever since that day three years ago I have been working for him and every time I don't do something right I got punished for it like get beaten or I had to do twice the work and let just say I got mostly beaten for it, so yea. After three months after that of me "agreeing" on the job I now have I had feelings towards Naraku and I don't know what it is but I try to escape the castle, but I get caught, which I'm not proud of, but every time I try to escape I get closer and closer to my goal to finding out what I feel. Now this is me three years from now and back to the story.<p>

"Oww this hurts a lot" I whispered while holding my, I think, dislocated shoulder.

"What was that" Naraku asked.

"Um nothing just thinking out loud" I laughed quietly.

"Well go to bed Miyumi" he said.

"Yes Naraku-sama and good night too" I replied and walks to her room and gets ready for her plan escape from the castle.

Two hours later she made sure Naraku was asleep and snuck out of the castle and went to the nearest village and tries to hide a place to hide. She then finds a barn and hides underneath the hay that was closest to her. A little while later she fell asleep in the hay to.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle Naraku woke up and went to Miyumi's room to check on her to see she was gone. He went to order the guards to go find Miyumi and to bring her back to the castle. He didn't know what he was doing when he ordered the guards to find her after a while of thinking he found out he loved her. After two hours he went to go find her and bring her back to the castle to tell her how he feels.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day she woke up to find to kids looking at her and it startled her a bit, but she got over it after a while and decided to talk to them.<p>

"Hey who are you two" I asked.

"Well we are twins I'm Kiya and this is my shy little Hari say hi Hari" the outgoing twin named Kiya replied.

"Hari says hi who you are" the shy twin named Hari asked.

"Well I'm Miyumi nice to meet you two" I replied.

"You to" Hari replied.

"Kiya and Hari where are you" a women voice asked.

"We are here in the barn with a cat named Miyumi" they replied in unison.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit okay" the women answered.

Gets there and sees me and shoos the girls away so they could talk. I found out her name was Siya and she is a single mother and everything about the family and she explained everything, like what she is feeling for Naraku, and where she is, and well everything she is going thru at the moment. I decided to work around the grounds to repay her she said she doesn't have to but she insisted and after three weeks this happened.

* * *

><p>"There you are Miyumi" Naraku whispered so no one can hear him he jumps down and knocks on the families' door.<p>

Kiya and Hari answered the door and saw Naraku "your funny looking" they both replied in unison.

"Okay can I ask you girls something real quick" he asked.

"Depends what's the question" they replied in unison.

"Okay have you seen a girl named Miyumi" He questioned.

"Miyumi-chan someone is here to see you" Hari yelled.

"Be there in a sec" I yelled back.

"Come in stranger you can sit on the couch" Kiya asked.

"Thank you" he replied.

"You are welcome" she replied back.

He sits down on the families' couch and accidently sat on the girls' doll and sat up and put it aside. After about two minutes I finally came down and saw Naraku on the couch he got up and ran to her and she was startled by this action and almost fell down till Naraku caught me.

* * *

><p>After a while since the little accident Naraku was talking to me and turned to an argument about well me going back to the castle.<p>

"Do you really want me to go to the castle" I asked.

"Yes I do I want you back I'll try not to beat you and I'm sorry for doing that to you" he replied.

"Okay then I'll come, but I have something to tell you" I smiled a bit.

"And what's that" Naraku asked.

"I'm in love with you Naraku-sama" I confessed.

"I'm glad to hear that you love me cuz I have something to tell you" he replied

"What is that" I asked.

"Well I feel the same way Miyumi I love you to" he confessed.

"I'm happy that you said that" I grinned or more like laughed and kisses him and giggled afterwards.

* * *

><p>After we left this is what happened after two years we got married and after three months I got pregnant and after nine months we had two baby boys named Tsume and Lee and a baby girl named Siya for the person who helped me thru everything I went had gone thru. Well that's our story hoped you like it bye reader or readers.<p>

* * *

><p>I know this is a crappie story and review please.<p> 


End file.
